Big Time Oneshot: The Crane
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: Based somewhat on the Spongebob episode; Logan Mitchell was not going to be beaten by a machine, especially in front of a certain helmet wearing Latino! Not Slash


**A/N: Apparently, this is what happens when I watch Spongebob before bed :) Once again, had I been reading a Cargan fanfic before writing this, it may have turned out ever so slashy, so if you want a bromance (I say bromance because my slash stories aren't anywhere near dirty enough to qualify as proper slash, but they do involve guy/guy, or girl/girl I guess if I ever write one of those, pairings so they are romance, with two bros - Bromance!) version I can do that too, and I'll put a fair warning in there for people who aren't into that not to read it, k? K. Lets move on :)**

If Logan Mitchell was one thing, it was stubborn; he preferred to call it passionate and determined, but in reality, he was just straight up stubborn. He was not going to be humiliated by the juvenile mechanical game that was in front of him, it's claw swinging slightly, taunting him - Bitters had put the dumb game in the lobby next to the vending machine, and it was practically paying for itself! - and he most certainly was not going to be beaten by _Carlos_! Carlos, the most impatient person Logan knew, had won at the blasted crane game three times in a row, while Logan was yet to win once. The incessant squeaking of that wretched crane, and the almost obnoxious - in Logan's mind at least - cheering of Carlos as he won yet another prize, was beginning to get to the genius, and before long, he was shoving Carlos aside and stepping in front of the machine, wrenching the joystick around as he tried to pick up the stuffed lion in the corner of the game.

"Dude, chill," Carlos looked around the lobby, embarrassed, as Logan let out another groan of defeat "you're not gonna get it every time,"

"Then how the heck do you do it?" Logan demanded, turned on his best friend.

"You really wanna know?" Carlos asked, smirking.

"Yes!" Logan snapped, heaving a frustrated sigh.

"OK," Carlos smiled "well first, I put my quarter in, I stand right in front of the machine, I close my eyes-"

"What?" Logan asked, looking at Carlos like the younger boy was insane.

"Logan, please, don't interrupt," Carlos held up a hand to silence his friend. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! So I close my eyes, and then I can, like, see the crane in my mind, and I just imagine it picking up a toy, and then I move the controller to pick one up." Carlos did so as he spoke, his hand expertly moved the controller to pick up the lion that Logan had been going for as the genius watched in obnoxious disbelief.

"Yeah right!" he scoffed "How can you pick up something you can't even see?"

"I can see it!" Carlos insisted "In my mind! Try it, you'll see!"

"No thanks," Logan said, silencing him "there's no way you can win at that game without looking, you're just lucky! I have to go study!" and with that, Logan stepped away from the machine, scoffing once more at it, before walking briskly back to the elevators, leaving Carlos alone as he bought a packet of fruit smackers and opened them, sighing

* * *

_I have to win._

Logan's eyes flung open, and he found himself gazing at the blank roof of his and Kendall's bedroom, letting out a quiet groan as he looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table that read 3:21am; why did his brain decide that now was the best time to wake him up and win that dumb crane game? Logan knew there was no way he'd ever be able to get back to sleep now, so he sat up, flinging his legs out of bed before standing, wincing at the way the bed squeaked at the release of pressure; he stole a glance at Kendall, who simply mumbled something intelligible in his sleep before licking his lips and rolling over. Logan then searched for a shirt to put on over his pajama pants, and eventually found one which, upon pulling it down below his waist, he realized was probably Kendall's, but it didn't matter, he was not going out there shirtless; Bitters kept the air conditioner on in the lobby for some dumb reason, and so Logan made his way out of the sweltering apartment and into the hallway, the elevator and, finally, the lobby.

He could see the machine there, looming over the vending machine, casting what Logan thought was an obnoxious shadow over it as he approached it. He took the joystick in his hands, and moved it forward slightly, casting a hasty look around the lobby; he knew fully well that the ground floor would be totally empty at 3:30am, and that Bitters would sleep through a zombie apocalypse, but rational, cautious, scared (as Carlos called it) Logan thought it best to check. He then leaned back over the machine, Carlos' words buzzing in the back of his mind; _close your_ _eyes, imagine the crane..._ Logan sighed; it was worth a shot, right? He really wanted to best this dumb game, so he could forget about it. Logan closed his eyes, visualizing the wretched game, the second stuffed lion that was in the other corner of the case, he then moved the joystick forward as far as it would go, imagining it to be around level with the lion before moving it over to where he figured it would be hanging over the lion. Crossing his fingers, Logan then pressed the grab button on the end of the controller, hearing the metallic whirring as he imagined the crane move down to pick up the toy. He heard an unusual thump and he dared to open his eyes, looking down to the prize shoot to see the door slightly ajar. Logan practically dove for the toy, snatching it and looking at the machine in surprise; _what do you know?_ Carlos' method actually worked! He would never tell anyone that, though, he thought as he clutched the lion to his chest, he had his pride to consider after all, he was still Logan.

* * *

"Guys, have you seen Logan?" Kendall asked as he shuffled out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope," James said "I thought he was with you. Carlitos?" the Latino looked up from his breakfast at his name "Have you seen Logan?"

"No, we were playing the crane game in the lobby last night, but I thought he went to bed."

"He did," Kendall said, "but now he's gone, he must've gotten up in the middle of the night," James glanced at his phone, which read 10am.

"He could've just gotten up early and gone down to the pool or something." the pretty boy suggested.

"OK, well lets get dressed and we'll go look for him," Kendall decided, and they met in the living room 10 minutes later.

"He's probably just studying by the pool," Carlos said as they walked out of the elevator and out into the lobby.

"Uh, guys?" Kendall said, smirking "Found him," he pointed to the vending machine area, by Bitters' desk, where Logan was curled up in a ball in front of the machines, in an oversized grey T-Shirt and pajama pants, clutching a stuffed lion to his chest and fast asleep. The boys couldn't resist a smirk as they approached their best friend and knelt down to wake him up. "Logan?" Kendall asked, grasping the smaller boy's shoulder gently "Wake up Logie bear, it's morning,"

"Mmm?" Logan murmured, his eyes fluttering open as he gazed at his 3 best friends.

"Logan, did you stay up all night playing the crane game?" Carlos asked, a smile playing on his face as Logan nodded sleepily.

"And, uh, why are you wearing my shirt?" James asked.

**A/N: Was that OK? The ending kinda reminded me of iCarly when Spencer played Pak Rat? Anyways, reviews would be amazing, this is kinda just something to keep you guys going till I get the chance to actually finish one of my FanFictions :)**


End file.
